Por una confesión
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Tras la confesión de Hinata, nuevos sentimientos florecerán... Como terminará todo esto... Capi 3 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, me encontraba aburrida y pues… se me ocurrió, así de sencillo, la idea se me vino a la mente… extraño no? Aunque bueno… para mi ya no es extraño, de hecho casi siempre me pasa esto… Espero les guste, casi tanto como a mi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Ilusiones"**

Ese día a diferencia de los otros, él no tenía que hacer, se encontraba recostado sobre su cama completamente aburrido. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todo era tan lindo… que hasta ya parecía ridículo… si, ese día no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Se encontraba apoyado sobre sus brazos, esperaba ansioso una misión… y cuando justo se lo iban a dar… tenía que llegar Shizune para decirle que la misión se había cancelado. No había nada que hacer, hasta que una gloriosa idea se le pasó por la cabeza haciendo que él instantáneamente se levantase de su reposo.

¡Oh vamos Naruto!- se dijo así mismo formando un puño con su mano, mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba sobre su rostro.- ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy! Haber… ¿Qué haré ahora?...- estuvo pensativo por unos momentos pero después se le vino a la mente que haría este día.- ¡Fabuloso! Me iré a comer Rammen, eh… ¿qué hago hablando sólo?...- sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar donde había crecido.

Veía hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que lo acompañase, alguien que tenga dinero… pues, digamos él no tenía lo suficiente. A una corta distancia logró ver como un amigo suyo se encontraba saliendo de la Torre Hokage. Se trataba de Shikamaru Nara.

Si, allí está Shikamaru. ¡Hey Shikamaru! – dijo con una gran sonrisa como se le era característico ver, alzó la mano y Shikamaru al verlo se detuvo.- Hasta que al fin te alcanzo…- dijo Naruto un poco cansado pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Si, ¿qué quieres? – dijo él con una expresión seria en la cara.

Ah pues… necesito hablar contigo, un rato.- dijo él sonriendo.

¿Ah si? Pues mejor dímelo ahora mismo- dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos

No, no…- dijo él mirando avergonzado a otro lado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?...-

¿Entonces dónde quieres hablar?-

Eh… no lo sé… mientras comemos rammen sería adecuado…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada, una gotita se formó en la cara del chico (así, como los estilo anime…), como rayos Naruto pensó que caería en esa mentira, Shikamaru lo miraba patéticamente, mientras él seguía riendo y pensaba que Shikamaru caería en su mentirilla piadosa, pero Naruto que había pensado que era él… ¿estúpido? Bueno, prefirió continuarle la mentira a Naruto.

¿Y es tan urgente Naruto?-

Eh.. si… es algo serio…

¿Ah si? …

Si, tiene que ver con la academia de Konoha…- dijo él fingiendo muy notoriamente seriedad, su estómago dio un gran rugido… cosa que le pareció más patética a Shikamaru.

¿De verdad?...- dijo él aparentando sorpresa.

Sabes Shikamaru… pareciera como si no me creyeses. Algo en tú cara me lo dice… –

¿De verdad? Pues resultaste ser inteligente. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que quieres hacerme pagar tus gastos. Tonto – tranquilizándose, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y decidió seguir con su rumbo- que problemático que eres Naruto…

¡Espera! ¡Shikamaru tengo hambre!...- dijo Naruto tirándose en el suelo en tono de súplica..-Maldición, ¿y ahora quien?...- Miraba hacia todos lados y logró ver a Sai- ¡Que suerte tengo! ¡Sai! – el mencionado al escuchar su nombre dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto y se acercó.

¿Qué haces por acá?

…- jeje Sai es lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en mi mentira… Naruto miró con cara maliciosa a Sai.- Ahh bueno… es que necesito hablar contigo…- Naruto tenía una sonrisa en la cara…

¿Conmigo?-

¡No, Con tu abuelita!- dijo Naruto siendo sarcástico.

Lamento decirte esto, pero mi abuelita ha fallecido, ¿Qué no ves que estoy de luto? – dijo Sai enseñándole su típica vestimenta.

Ah.. si… claro…Pero amigo… ¡que no te das cuenta que estoy siendo sarcástico!- dijo abrazándolo con una sonrisa fingida. Kiba no caminaba muy lejos y escuchó la conversación que tenían esos dos.

Grrrrr….- Akamaru empezó a gruñir y Kiba se acercó junto con Akamaru hacia el par.

No te recomendaría que te fíes de él, tal vez lo único que quiere es tu dinero- dijo un Kiba cruzado de brazos. Naruto lo miró con cara asesina.

¿De verdad? Pero yo leí en un libro que la amistad no sería capaz de hacerte eso… la amistad no te defraudaría…la amistad es muy importante en la vida de cada ser…- cada palabra mencionada hacia sentir a Naruto peor… mientras Kiba sonreía al escuchar eso y ver la cara de Naruto.

Lo leí en mi libro de 1000 y un razones de la amistad.- dijo Sai mientras sacaba un libro.

Pero un amigo tiene que ayudar a otro… para eso están los amigos…- dijo Naruto riendo fingidamente.

No necesariamente en todo…según mi libro, la amistad …- antes de que Sai termine de hablar Naruto ya se había dado la vuelta y se estaba yendo.

Ya no importa Sai, nos vemos…- Naruto caminaba molesto abrazando su estómago.- Maldición… tengo hambre… y ahora que hago…- está vez su rostro se iluminó al ver a otra víctima… Hinata… aunque por un lado no le gustaría abusar de su dinero, se moría de hambre, asi que ni modo.- ¡Hinata-chan!...- Hinata al verlo ese momento le pareció eterno, sentía como su cara tomaba un color rojo intenso. Era extraño que Naruto hablase con ella.

Na-Naruto-kun…- miraba hacia el suelo tímidamente y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

¡Hinata me alegro de verte!-

¿Te alegras?-

Si y mucho.-

¿Mucho?- cada palabra proveniente de la boca del chico le parecía hermosa.

Hinata, quisiera hablar contigo es urgente.- dijo el fingiendo, Hinata lo miró por unos momentos a los ojos y luego nuevamente bajó la mirada.

¿En dónde?- Hinata se imaginaba que quería hablar con ella en un lugar romántico, eso sería perfecto…

¡En la tienda de Rammen! ¿qué te parece?-

¿En la de Rammen?...- una decepción se formó en el rostro de ella.- "_Bueno… no siempre tengo la oportunidad de estar a solas con Naruto-kun…"- _Etto… está bien…

¡Fabuloso! Eres lo máximo Hinata- _"eres lo máximo Hinata" "eres lo máximo Hinata"… , _estas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en la cabeza de la joven, un gran sonrojo no se hizo esperar. - ¡Vámonos!- él enseguida la tomó de la mano y la llevó jalando, sin soltarse en ningún momento de la delicada mano de la joven, mientras que Hinata sentía como si estuviese volando en las nubes, para ellas todo en este momento, era simplemente perfecto…

* * *

**Bueno, creo que es suficiente, espero les halla gustado, está algo aburrido no? Bueno, no lo sé, de todas maneras quiero saber su opinión, pronto esta historia se volverá interesante… y si esto les pareció interesante, se volverá mucho más. Bye!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Falsas esperanzas

**Hola! Sé que me demoré muuuuuuuuuu….cho tiempo….. pero al fin les traigo la conti. Antes de eso, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se leyeron mi fic dejaron o no reviews. Gracias.**

**-Narutoxhinatax13: valla, realmente me motivaste, gracias por leerte mis fics Naruhina.**

**-Nagaraboshi4739: como siempre dejando reviews, jeje, gracias por apoyarme en todo momento.**

**-Onigan: hola, espero no defraudarte con este fic, espero que también te guste.**

**-Andy Lawliet: bueno, aquí te traigo la conti, este no te dará tanta risa como el primer cap. Pero bueno…**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del mismísimo Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Falsas esperanzas"**

Naruto seguía agarrando a Hinata de la mano, ella sentía como si todo eso fuese perfecto, Naruto agarrándole de la mano… eso definitivamente era un sueño que jamás creería que llegaría… Hinata despertó de su sueño al notar que Naruto se detuvo de correr y empezaron a caminar aún sin soltarse de las manos.

-Naruto-kun… ¿por… por qué nos detuvimos?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, él aún con esa sonrisa que le era característico ver señaló hacia su costado. Ella miró y a su costado estaba el Ichiraku, había estado corriendo tan desatenta que no se había percatado que ya habían llegado a su destino, los dos entraron en silencio y se sentaron en dos sitios que estaban juntos; Naruto se había puesto a hablar con el dueño de la tienda pero ella estaba pensando en otras cosas, se entristeció de solo pensar que su sueño se había terminado… aunque… aún seguía con Naruto después de todo o no? Sería perfecto que Naruto le dijese algo romántico… ¡pero que estaba pensando! Naruto obviamente es una persona poca romántica.

-Toma Hinata-chan.- Naruto tenía una mano extendida con una bella flor en ella y eso sin contar su típica sonrisa que ponía muy nerviosa a la Kunoichi.

-Na…naruto-kun…es…¿para mí?- sentí como mi corazón se me salía del pecho, tenía que controlarme, en estos momentos sentía unas inmensas ganas de quedar dormida en un profundo sueño y nunca despertar… tranquilízate… Kyahh! ¡a quién quieres engañar Hinata! ¡Es tu sueño de toda la vida!.- Gra..gracias Naruto-kun.- finalicé sonriéndole con las mejillas rojas, no podía desmayarme en un bello momento como este… no me lo perdonaría jamás. Dos platos de Ramen se encontraban frente a nosotros y yo… pues… aún no tengo mucho apetito.- ¿Quieres el mío Naruto-kun?

-Claro, ¿no tienes hambre?- que tierno… se preocupa por mí…-

-No, he comido hace poco.- dejé la flor aún costado y me apoyé sobre mis manos observando tiernamente como Naruto se metía los fideos a la boca… parecía un niño pequeño… era como… si fuese mi primera cita con Naruto-kun, una cita que jamás creí que se cumpliría…-

-Las chicas enamoradas de ahora… siempre miran como tontas al chico que tanto les gusta.- ¿QUÉ? Realmente soy tan obvia… el cocinero me hizo poner muy nerviosa, tenía que hacer algo, ¡y pronto!

-Yo… ¡yo no lo miró como tonta! .- había estado tan atenta en Naruto que no me había percatado que el cocinero se refería a otra tonta enamorada…esperen…¿me acabo de decir tonta?… cuando abrí mi enorme bocota Naruto y el cocinero se me quedaron mirando confusos.

-Yo no me refería a usted Hyuga-san.- mi cara había empezado a arder, sentía esos bellos ojos azules que tanto me gustan sobre mí… pero no esperaba atraerlos en estas circunstancias…- Me refería a esa chica de allá.- giré mi cabeza a ver y allí se encontraban hablando cómodamente Temari y Shikamaru, bueno… Temari se encontraba hablando. – el cocinero se retiró del lugar dejándonos solos a mi a Naruto-kun… lo que me ponía mucho más nerviosa.

-¿Hinata-chan a ti te gusta algún chico? – Naruto me miraba sonriéndome… como negarse a esa bella sonrisa… Naruto me tenía completamente a sus pies… el es y siempre será el dueño de mi corazón. Era mi oportunidad perfecta para decirle que lo amo y creo que eso voy a ser... esperen un momento… si el espera que le diga eso… ¡claro! ¡Es por eso que quería hablar conmigo! También me agarró de la mano…. Me entregó una flor… ¡es más que obvio! Creo que Ino-chan tenía razón… yo le gusto a Naruto-kun… -

-¿A ti… te gusta alguna chica Naruto-kun? - me había puesto a juguetear con mis dedos… jamás creí que este momento llegaría.

-Si y mucho. He estado pensando en decirle lo mucho que la amo… ¿tú que opinas Hina-chan está bien?- me dijo él algo preocupado… ¡claro que está bien!

-Hazlo… - dije con una cálida sonrisa esperando el momento perfecto.

-Sé que soy muy poco romántico… ¿estaría bien si le invito a comer? ¿Eso es romántico, verdad?- sentía cierta angustia en sus preguntas… Naruto-kun es muy tierno… al menos intenta ser romántico…

-Si está bien, Naruto-kun jeje.- le sonreí esperaba que en cualquier momento Naruto se me declaré… y por supuesto que le corresponderé.

-Hinata-chan… eres muy bonita…- sentí el rubor que esa última frase había provocado en mí… tranquilízate Hinata… respira hondo… -¡Es un hecho Hinata-chan, le diré a Sakura-chan lo mucho que me gusta!

-¿A…ah?- dijo… Sakura chan… así que después de todo él no me quería… me hice falsas ilusiones…¡Hinata eres una tonta!

-Me alegró haber hablado contigo Hinata-chan. ¡eres fabulosa! – no me dijo nada más y se fue corriendo… ya no quería seguir resistiéndome y me puse a llorar sin importar quien estuviese allí. –

-¿Está usted bien?.- me dijo el dueño mirándome con preocupación.

-Si… no se preocupe.- me sequé las lágrimas y le pagué los platos de comida.- Gracias…_siempre supe que esto pasaría…_

Deambulaba por las calles de Konoha, necesitaba tiempo para pensar… y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos… no sé como, pero la radiante luz de la luna se hizo presente haciéndome despertar de mis pensamientos, ya había oscurecido y creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer acá.

Estar caminando concentrando mis pensamientos solo en mi persona y en él… me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas… Yo amo a Naruto, lo amo más que a nadie, pero… él no me ama a mí y en realidad siempre lo supe, solo que no quería aceptarlo y me fiaba solo en mis tontas ilusiones.

Las lágrimas que antes habían estado rondando por mis mejillas se secaron por la fría brisa que en esta oscuridad había, tenía mi mirada dirigida en el suelo, tan solo recordando la decisión que acababa de tomar… le diré a Naruto que lo amo, aunque sé que él no me corresponde al menos me sacaré un peso de encima y sabré que al menos lo intente… lo intente… Vi los zapatos que solamente él usaba, me sorprendí de habérmelo cruzado a estas horas…

-Kiba-kun…- lo miraba un tanto confundida, él se me quedó mirando y se acercó demasiado a mi rostro provocando un instantáneo sonrojo.- ¿Qué…qué haces?

-Has estado llorando.- me dijo sin quitar su mirada encima de mi seriamente, cosa que era algo raro… no que se preocupase de mi… no… que estuviera serio mirándome, eso si era lo raro. - ¿El causante fue él? – dijo al momento que presionaba fuertemente sus puños.

-¿Qui…quién.. el?...- evitaba su mirada penetrante mirando hacia otro costado.

-Naruto… ¿Estás sufriendo por él verdad?- me tranquilice un poco al verdad que su tono de voz había disminuido.- ¿Le dijiste que lo amas?

-Noo… Pero él me dijo que ama a Sakura…-

-¡Es un inconsciente! – Kiba nuevamente se había enfadado, me acerqué rápidamente hacia él para poder abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, me sorprendió que él también me abrazase; en parte, creo que los dos necesitábamos ese abrazo… Kiba-kun es tan tierno… - ¿Qué planeas hacer? – me separé levemente de él para poder mirarlo a la cara, él miraba avergonzado hacia un costado, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Le voy a decir que lo amo…-

-¿Qué?- me miró incrédulo y no lo culpo por su reacción.

-Al menos me sentiré satisfecha de habérselo dicho… luego… continuaré con mi vida…- sonreí mirando hacia el suelo, Kiba también me sonrió y nuevamente me abrazó, lo estreché fuertemente en mis brazos.- Gracias Kiba-kun.

-Yo siempre estaré para ti… eso recuérdalo siempre.- Me sonrió y yo me le quedé mirando.- No importa cuanto te demores… yo siempre estaré allí para poder apoyarte…

-Kiba-kun…- empecé a reír nerviosamente.

-Yo iré corriendo a tu rescate, eso recuérdalo…-

-Kiba-kun…jeje-

-Si te demoras un año, eso no importa…-

-Cof, cof, Kiba-kun.- empecé a toser a propósito… no me había entendido.

-¿Estás mal?.- se me quedó mirando y yo sonreí tiernamente… creo. – No pongas esa cara que me da miedo.

-¿Miedo? Eh.. Kiba-kun.. quería aclararte una cosa.- me puse a juguetear con mis dedos.

-Espera, Shino y yo siempre estaremos para ti, eso recuérdalo…-

-Kiba-kun…-

-También estaría Kurenai-sensei, gai-sensei, Akamaru, Hanabi…-

-Etto.. Kiba-kun… no quiero sonar descortés pero…-

-También Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino…-

-¿Me estás escuchando?...- esta pregunta se la contestó ella misma.

-También Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji…

-¡Kiba-kun! – me miró sorprendido… al fin se calló.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

- No hay ningún problema si…-

-¿Si qué?-

-¡¿Puedes dejarme hablar?.- lo miré molesta por unos momentos.-

-Ya…tranquilízate…respira hondo…- dijo intentando calmarme.

-Uf… al fin… bueno, Kiba-kun… quería decirte que…- no pude terminar de hablar porque sentí algo "calientito" en mi cabeza.

-Jajaja! ¡Una paloma te cagó en la cabeza!- Kiba se encontraba señalándome, agarré un pañuelo y me limpie la cabeza. ¡Pensaba que ya había oscurecido! ¿qué rayos hacen las palomas volando a estas hora?- ya, ya… cuenta, ¿qué es lo que querías decir?

…- suspiré.- le diré a Naruto que lo amo el día de mañana .- lo dije muy decidida, Kiba se me quedo mirando pero diferentes que antes, tal y como lo suponía… Kiba se quedó en shock…- ¿Kiba-kun? ¡¿Kiba-kun? ¡Kiba-kun despierta! .- suspiré un tanto cansada, sé que Kiba reaccionará en unos momentos… lo sé… pero, me pregunto como le habrá ido a Naruto… él dijo que le diría a Sakura lo mucho que la amaba… ¿como le habrá ido?.. espero que le halla ido mucho mejor que a mi… Naruto-kun…- ¡Kiba-kun despertaste!

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te quedaste en shock…

Continuará…

* * *

**Repito, sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar.. pero de todas maneras espero tener reviews suyos, por favor! Se los agradeceré realmente de corazón. El próximo capítulo se llamará "Por una confusión.." jeje, si... "confusión" ya se imaginan de que tratará, también narraré de la declaración de Naruto, espero les guste. Díganme que les pareció este capi. Bueno, chao!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Por una confusión

**Hola! Jeje, disculpen por la demora, al igual que con el otro fic mío: "La razón de vivir" no pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo. Gomen, gomen, pero al menos ahora si les traigo la conti, espero que les guste. Agradezco todos sus encantadores reviews, realmente los adoro. Mis especiales agradecimientos para:**

***Andy Lawliet: espero que este capi también te guste, nos leemos!**

***Shinobu-Hyuga: claro que va a haber Naruhina, adoro el Naruhina en cuerpo y alma.**

***nagarAboshi4739: si mi Hina es muy valiente T_T pero vas a haber, todo va a terminar bien.**

***TomoyoKissChocolate: a ti ya te conté algo en el inbox, que bueno que te gusta mi historia, espero que este capi también te guste.**

**Y bueno, obviamente también agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews T_T vamos..solo son unos segundos, solo un tiempito para dejar un mínimo review aunque sea, onegai!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Por una confusión"**

Se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Konoha con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, sus ojos brillaban… habían en ellos una ilusión… una esperanza… Después de la plática que tuvo con Hinata se decidió por completo de al fin decirle a Sakura lo mucho que le gustaba, siempre le había gustado, desde pequeño siempre había sido así. Ahora, había tomado el valor suficiente para decirle al fin lo mucho que le gustaba. ¿Había agradecido a Hinata? Después de todo fue gracias a ella que en este momento se sentía lo suficientemente decidido para declararse a Sakura. Se detuvo. Tal vez Hinata aún seguía en el Ichiraku… si, le agradecería de nuevo por lo que había hecho por él, después de todo, aún no se había alejado tanto. Giró y fue de regreso por donde antes había estado corriendo.

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritó fuertemente el hiperactivo chico rubio aún con esa sonrisa. Silencio… hubo un silencio que inundó todo el lugar. Deseó escuchar un tartamudeó, algo… ver ese sonrojo que siempre era muy notorio en el rostro de ella cada vez que hablaban… esa tímida sonrisa…. Ese jugueteo con los dedos… Miró para ambos lados y se apoyó en la barra del Ichiraku aún buscando la presencia de su tímida amiga-

-Naruto, la señorita Hyuga-san salió a los pocos segundos que tu te fuiste.- dijo el viejo acercándose a Naruto.

-¿Ya se fue?- dijo inocentemente Naruto- Pensé que aún no había terminado de comer…

-No terminó, pagó y se fue sin decir nada.- Naruto lo escuchaba atentamente- pero esa chica estaba llorando…

-¡¿Llorando?- Naruto se apoyó furioso en la barra.- ¡¿Cómo que llorando?

-Para mi que estuvo llorando por culpa de algún chi…- el viejo no pudo terminar de hablar por la repentina interrupción de Naruto.

-¡Ya sé lo que pasó!- dijo Naruto alzando su dedo.- ¡Para mi que un OVNI se le apareció, de allí dentro salieron varios extraterrestres…

-Naruto eh…-

-¡Los extraterrestres bajaron de allí y se le acercaron a Hinata diciéndole que si volvía a comer Rammen destruirían el Ichiraku por completo.- Naruto juntó sus manos.- Y Hinata dijo: "No, no pueden destruir el Ichiraku, a Naruto-kun le gusta mucha, el rammen del Ichiraku es el mejor de todos dattebayo" - fingió Naruto mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Naruto creo que esa idea tuya es un poco…-

-¡Y es por eso que Hinata no terminó su rammen, porque la amenazaron con destruir el Ichiraku!- terminó de decir un Naruto muy decidido.

-No digo que no me guste tu idea pero…

-¡Es lógico que halla pasado eso, ¿verdad viejo?- dijo Naruto mirando al mayor con unos ojos que demostraban seguridad. El mayor dio un suspiro.

-Si Naruto… si pasó eso.- Naruto empezó a dar saltos.

-¡Lo sabía, tenía razón! Yo también detesto a los extraterrestres Dattebayo!- naruto se dio la vuelta.- ya que no encontré a Hinata si la vez dile que se lo agradezco, voy a declarármele a Sakura.- y así nuevamente Naruto salió de aquel lugar corriendo dejando al dueño de la tienda dando otro suspiro.

-Ay…Naruto…. Tu y tus locas ideas…- una gotita se formó en su rostro- jeje, que se le va a hacer, después de todo, hablamos de Naruto. El Hiperactivo chico rubio cabeza hueca.

-¿Estás hablando solo?- dijo Ayame quien apareció repentinamente a su costado.

-¿Ehh? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Claro que no estoy hablando solo! Jeje- empezó a reír nerviosamente siendo conciente de sus actos.

-Ehm… estás raro el día de hoy.- Ayame se le quedó mirando por unos momentos mientras su padre reía nerviosamente.

-*-*.-*-*-En la hacienda Haruno-*-*-*-*-

El rubio tenía dibujada una gran sonrisa en la cara y tenía bien sujeta en sus manos un gran ramo de flores. Hoy era el día… al fin este día había llegado… ojala todo salga bien y termine con un "yo también" por parte de su querida pelirosa del cual tanto gustaba. Sus ojos se mostraban firmes y decididos. Después de una larga espera la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida Sakura.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces acá?- dijo Sakura confundida al ver parado frente a ella a su hiperactivo amigo.

- Sakura-chan yo necesito decirte algo en privado- los ojos jade de su compañera de equipo se mostraron cansados, sin decir nada lo jaló de la mano hasta llegar debajo de un árbol que se encontraba cerca. – Sakura te traje esto- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole las flores, Sakura las aceptó.

-Naruto sé muy bien lo que me quieres decir.- ella alzó la mirada y lo miró seriamente.- Mira Naruto, sé que tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero… tu estás confundido.

-¿Confundido? Sakura-chan yo estoy seguro de lo que siento.- Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No…Naruto…no. Te has dejado llevar por el sentimiento de amistad, lo has confundido todo. Yo no quiero ser algo más que una amiga por parte tuya y sé que tu tampoco me verías en el fondo como algo más.- Naruto bajó la mirada que expresaba tristeza, Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de este.- Naruto, pero hay alguien que si te ama con todo su corazón.- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién?-

-No sería correcto que yo te lo diga, pero esa persona te quiere demasiado y lo daría todo por ti.- Naruto le miró confundido.

-Pero yo…-

-Naruto piénsalo bien, imagínate, ¿qué hubiese pasado si yo te daba un si?-

-Yo …-

-Vamos, tu solo me vez como una amiga, siempre ha sido así. Anda ¡muéstrame esa gran sonrisa!- dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente, Naruto la vio detenidamente y también sonrió- ¡Perfecto! Estoy segura que dentro de pronto te darás cuenta de quién es ella.

-¿Es bonita?- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Es la chica indicada para ti.- respondió Sakura.

-¡Entonces debe ser la Miss Ramen! ¡E incluso tal vez prepare los platillos de ramen más deliciosos Dattebayo!- expresó Naruto con emoción mientras unas estrellitas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Eh, jeje- rió Sakura-… Sin darte cuenta a ti también te gusta realmente ella -

-¿De verdad? ¡Dame una pista Sakura-chan!-

-No, eso a mi no me corresponde. –

-Por favor.- rogó Naruto con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-He dicho que no ¡baka!- un fuerte puñete cayó en la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Por qué me golpeas Sakura-chan!- se quejó el rubio adolorido.

-¡Por insistir demasiado! – dio un suspiro y se tranquilizó.- Espero que la encuentres. Nos vemos luego Naruto.- la pelirosa se fue corriendo mientras se despedía de su amigo. Dirigió una mirada hacia el cielo.- Sasuke-kun..¿dónde estás?...- dijo mientras sus ojos expresaban una tremenda tristeza. Unos ojos se encontraban observándolos fijamente detrás de los arbustos.-

-Minato… cuida bien al baka de tu hijo, has que al fin encuentre su felicidad… y si tiene pensamientos pervertidos, castígalo, los pervertidos merecen lo peor.-dijo Jiraiya escondido detrás de los arbustos cruzado de brazos,- bueno creo que ya recolecté suficiente información por hoy… ¡Pero que chica para más linda! – paró en seco al sentir que algo cayó sobre su cabeza, era un pequeño regalo de paloma. Miró hacia el cielo.- Pero Minato como puedes hacerle esto a tu sensei…. Bueno, acepto que tuve pensamientos pervertidos pero…. Ok, me voy a dormir,- dio una última mirada a Naruto- buena suerte…Naruto.

…- Naruto miró hacia el cielo pensativo.- Sakura me rechazó… pero por alguna razón no me siento triste… creo que en verdad estaba confundido…¡Quién será esa chica dattebayo! Tal vez incluso tiene un cuerpo fabuloso- exclamó el rubio feliz levemente sonrojado, cuando algo del cielo aterrizó un su alegre carita- ¡Estúpida paloma!- grito al cielo Naruto.- ¡¿Tenías que cagarme justo en la cara?

-Jajajaja A Naruto nee-chan le cagó una paloma en la cara- empezó a reírse a carcajadas Konohamaru.

-¡Cállate!- Naruto le metió un gran puñete en la cabeza.

-¡Pero Naruto nee-chan que te he hecho!- exigió lloroso Konohamaru.

-Te bur…- su cara se mostró completamente enojada.

-Jajajajaja.- empezó a reírse nuevamente a carcajadas Konohamaru.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?- gritó Naruto hacia el cielo, después de todo…quién no se molesta al tener dos "regalitos" por parte de las palomas. Al parecer, a las aves se les daba bien tirar sus sorpresas en los puntos amarillos. Y que punto amarillo mas notorio que no sea el mismísimo rubio… Después de tener una larga charla con Konohamaru se sintió mejor y se fue directo a su casa para al fin poder descansar.-…Hoy fue un largo día…- dijo justo antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

-*-*-*-*-Al día siguiente-*-*-*-*-

-Toc, toc, toc (que original que soy verdad? ¬¬) Ahhhhhhh…. (bostezo)- dijo Naruto sentándose en su cama- quien toca la puerta tan temprano…- dio un último bostezo y se levantó de la cama-

-(toc, toc, toc)-

-Ya voy….- dijo aún entre sueños Naruto acercándose a abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla…- me dio ganas de ir al baño, sea quien sea espere un momento que necesito ir al baño.- tranquilamente dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el baño.

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, y como no..si era medio día. El único capaz de seguir a esta hora en la cama era Naruto. Luego de estar largo rato, pero laaaargo rato en el baño se fue a dar una ducha, cuando acordó al fin de abrir la puerta y se dirigió con prisa hacia la entrada, bueno, al menos ya no seguía con pijama. Un punto a su favor.

-Ahora si quien….- Naruto miró confundido a la joven que se encontraba parada fuera de su departamento.- ..tu eres….- la chica de cabello marrón y bellos ojos blancos lo miraba molesta.

-Hanabi, baka.- dijo ella aún molesta.

-Ah…la hermana menor de Hinata-chan ¿cierto?- dijo Naruto haciendo memoria.

-Por su puesto que sí tonto, quien más pensaste que era.- dijo Hanabi cruzada de brazos.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes un gran parecido con Neji alguna vez?- la menor se enfureció más.

-¿Que acaso no diferencias hombre de mujer?-

-Es que tu eres toda plana y…- un gran puñete cayó en la cabeza de Naruto.- ..¡ahora tu también! ¡no les parece que ya tengo suficiente con los golpes de Sakura-chan! Me van a dejar la cabeza hueca

-Lamento decirte que eso ya está hecho, no te podemos empeorar más de lo que estás.-

-….-Naruto pensó un momento- ¡Oye!... no es mi problema que vengas molesta, no hay razón para que te desahogues conmigo Hanabi.

-¡Claro que si la hay! Yo venía muy feliz de estar hablando con Konohamaru-kun….- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a un rojo y daba un suspiro, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.- ¡Quiero decir, venía de habar con Konohamaru!- dijo ya más seria- venía de buen humor dispuesta a cumplir la petición que me dijo amablemente mi nee-san.

-¿Hinata?-

-No, la abuelita de Sai- dijo sarcásticamente la menor.

-¿Eres hermana de la abuelita del baka de Sai?- dijo Naruto sorprendido por aquel dato.

-Lamento decirles esto pero mi abuelita ha fallecido… no ven que estoy de…- Sai extrañamente apareció al costado de estos, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Si, si como sea…¡Sai no sabía que tu abuelita era hermana de Hinata y Hanabi!- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo tampoco lo sabía!- dijo Sai igual de emocionado.- ¡Genial! ¡Yo también soy un Hyuga! ¿Crees qué pueda hacer el byokugan?-

-¡Haber inténtalo!- dijo Naruto igual de emocionado.

-¡Byokugan!- gritó Sai sin tener resultado alguno.- No sirve…

-¡Par de bakas! ¡Estaba siendo sarcástica!- dijo una furiosa Hanabi.- ¡Y tu! ¡¿De dónde rayos apareciste?- dijo la menor señalando al pelinegro.

-Yo….me perdí en el sendero de la vida y…el truco de Kakashi-sensei no sirve….¡mejor me voy!- Sai desapareció en un dos por tres, el sabía perfectamente que cuando las mujeres se encontraban así era mejor dejarlas solas…por su bien, lo había leído en uno de sus muchos libros, dejando a un Naruto y a una Hanabi completamente sorprendidos.

-Como sea, Hinata nee-san te está esperando en el Ichiraku, me dijo que ella invita. Si lastimas a mi nee-san juro que te voy a….- Hanabi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Ramen gratis! ¡Nada mejor de ramen de desayuno Dattebayo!- fue lo único que alcanzó gritar el rubio antes de desaparecer de la vista de la menor Hyuga.

-No sé que rayos le ve mi nee-san….pero que gustos para más extraños tiene…-

-Eh…Hanabi-chan…- dijo Konohamaru rascándose nerviosamente la nuca apareciendo frente a ella.

-Ko-konohamaru-kun- dijo sonrojándose enseguida Hanabi.

-Yo vine a buscar a Naruto nee-chan pero al parecer no esta jeje…- Konohamaru rió nerviosamente mientras un sonrojo era notorio en su rostro.

-Ah….jaja..si…acaba de salir…- _¡Es lo único que puedes decir! ¡Di algo más Hanabi! _Se hablaba mentalmente la chica.- Pero..ya regresará…

-Mientras lo espero… te gustaría….- los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron de par en par esperando ansiosa lo que iba a decir su castaño amigo.

-¿Si?...- respondió ansiosa ella.

-Te gustaría….-

-¿Qué cosa?...- respondió prácticamente una desesperada Hanabi.

-Te gustaría hacer mi tarea- dijo de una buena vez, Hanabi se mostró furiosa y apretó sus puños fuertemente.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Hazla tu baka!- dijo una Hanabi completamente roja de haber pensado que justo el baka más grande según ella de todo el mundo la iba a invitar a salir, pero que tonta había sido, se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su casa aún roja de la vergüenza y molesta.- Los chicos son tan poco románticos…-dijo en un susurro antes de alejarse.

-Todas las chicas son iguales, todas igual de raras, creo que jamás las entenderé…- dijo Konohamaru mirando hacia otro lado.- que gritona….y yo no le dije nada- se revolvió los cabellos.- ...como pude pensar que a Hanabi-chan le gustaba yo… yo solo quería pasar tiempo con ella y ella se enfurece ¡que gruñona!- dijo saliendo hacia las calles de Konoha.

-*-*-*-*-En el Ichiraku ramen-*-*-*-*-

Una chica peliazul de bellos ojos perla y piel tan blanca como la seda fina se encontraba apoyada en la barra del Ichiraku, estaba apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos rogando porque Hanabi halla hecho llegar el mensaje a Naruto y lo que la ponía más nerviosa era pensar si su amado rubio aceptó. Sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso y se puso a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos mientras se encerraba en sus pensamientos.

-_No puedes rendirte ahora…te prometiste decirle a Naruto-kun lo mucho que lo amas…¡tu puedes Hinata!- _se repetía sucesivamente- _ojala Na-Naruto-kun venga… sé que no seré correspondida pero… él necesita saberlo… al menos así, al fin sabré que se lo dije… será un peso menos, … y podré decirme "lo intenté, tuve el valor de decírselo"- _por mas que intentaba no ponerse más nerviosa no podía, probablemente este sería uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Inhalo y exhalo…necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Señorita Hyuga no piensa pedir algo?-

-¿Ra-ramen?-

-Cierto… es lo único que vendemos…jeje-

-No gracias- negó con la cabeza.- estoy esperando a alguien.- dijo Hinata mostrándole una amplia sonrisa al dueño del restaurante, este respondió de la misma manera justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de la joven.

-¡Guau!- (n/a:como si los perros dijeran eso..) Hinata bajó la mirada y pudo observar como Akamaru entraba a la tienda seguido de Kiba.

-Oye Akamaru me hubieses dicho si tenías ham…¡Hinata!- dijo Kiba sonriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Ki-kiba-kun- dijo Hinata sorprendida al ver entrar a su compañero y amigo de su equipo.

-¿Qué haces acá?- dijo Kiba sentándose en un asiento de al lado.- o sea… a parte de venir a comer ramen.

-Si-si te entendí Ki-kiba-kun.- Hinata mostró una sonrisa llena de dulzura, sonrisa que causó que el chico se sonrojase.-

-Te acompañaré comiendo, a ti también te pediré un platillo Akamaru- el perro contestó con un ladrido.

-Pe-pero.- Hinata empezó a preocuparse, se suponía que se le declararía a Naruto hoy mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quiéres?-

-No… yo no…-

-No me avisaron que vendrían acá…- dijo un chico de gafas que no mostraba prácticamente su rostro.

-No estaba planeado, ¡ven quédate a comer! El equipo 8 nuevamente juntos.- sonrió Kiba mientras Shino se sentaba a su costado.

-Pe-pero… Shino-kun…. Yo tenía planeado…-

-¡Chicos! Así que el equipo 8 decidió reunirse.- dijo una muy alegre Tenten.- ¿Podemos acompañarlos?

-Tenten yo…-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡es mucho mejor entre amigos!- gritó Kiba-

-¡Neji-kun, Lee-kun vengan!- dijo Tenten volteándose al momento que otros chicos entraban, el Ichiraku ya parecía demasiado pequeño en ese momento.

-Neji-neesan..- dijo Hinata nerviosa al ver como Neji, su primo, también estaba allí. Todo se estaba arruinando, se suponía que ella estaría a solas con Naruto, no le molestaba estar con los demás pero… pero ahora quería estar sola… sola con Naruto.

-¡Hay que hacer que la llama de la juventud arda acá!- dijo Rock Lee mientras unas llamitas salían de sus ojos.

-Lee-san…- dijo una preocupada Hinata.

-¡Clientes!- dijo Ayame saliendo acompañada de su padre.- ¿Les traigo ramen?

-¡A mi si!- dijo Tenten alzando el brazo contenta.- Mucho entrenamiento me ha hecho dar hambre.

-¡A una reunión! ¡No me avisaron!- dijo una muy contenta Ino ingresando también al lugar- ¡Chouji, Shikamaru apresúrense! ¡Hay reunión de amigos!- gritó Ino hacia fuera.- ¡Lee apártate, necesito sitio!

-Comida, ya tenía hambre.- dijo Chouji quien acababa de entrar mientras se relamía los labios.- ¡Tráigame un plato!

-¡Enseguida!- dijo una feliz Ayame.

-Choji tu siempre tienes hambre…- dijo seriamente Neji.

-..Una reunión, que problemático ...- dijo Shikamaru entrando también al pequeño lugar.

-Chicos…- dijo Hinata en un susurro que nadie llegó a escuchar.

-¡Aquí traigo tu ramen!- dijo Ayame sirviendo el ramen de Tenten y Choji.-

-¡Que delicioso!- celebró Tenten.

-¡Comida!- gritó Choji antes de comer.

-Yo no puedo comer estoy en una constante dieta…- dijo Ino mirando sus uñas.

-Si como no…- Shikamaru rodó sus ojos-

-Por su puesto que si, tonto, necesito mantener mi figura.- gritó Ino.

-¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Quiero más!- gritó Choji.

-¡A mi también tráigame uno!- fue esta vez el grito de Rock Lee.

-¿Tienes hambre dijiste que no tení…- Neji fue interrumpido por su estómago que empezó a sonar demostrando que este también tenía apetito.- Yo…

-¡Neji-kun tu también tienes hambre!- gritó Tenten luego de terminar sus fideos.- Jajaja.

-Eso no es…- Neji miró avergonzado a un costado.

-Chico escúchenme…- dijo esta vez más alto Hinata, lastimosamente nuevamente nadie la escuchó hablar.

-Jajaja, no puedo creer que Akamaru se orinó en tu cama.- reía sin para Tenten.

-A los animales hay que educarlos desde pequeños….- dijo Neji quien ahora comía el ramen de Tenten ya que esta se había "llenado" (n/a: si como no ¬¬…) – Gracias por el ramen Tenten.

-De-de nada- dijo sonrojándose levemente Tenten.

-Desde ese momento Akamaru nunca más volvió a orinarse y nos volvimos muy grandes amigos ¿verdad Akamaru?- Akamaru dio un ladrido.

-¡Chicos!- dijo más alto Hinata pero… nuevamente no fue escuchada.

-En esa ocasión me molesté mucho con Naruto…- dijo Shino.

-Yo también me molestaría si se olvidaran de mi…- respondió Ino.

-…Que aburrido…- dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro.

-¡Quiero otro!- gritó Choji levantando el gran tazón de ramen.

-¡A sus órdenes!- respondió alegre Ayame.

Ya no lo permitiría… no se suponía que esto tendría que ser así. Ella estaría a solas con Naruto! ¡A SOLAS! . Todos gritaban, esto se estaba saliendo de control… demasiado. ¿Cómo rayos empezaron a llegar todos?...¡¿ Y dónde rayos estaba Naruto?

-¡Basta!- el fuerte grito de Hinata resonó por todo el lugar causando sorpresa en todos, un silencio se formó y todos fijaron su mirada en la que había provocado tan escandaloso grito.- ¡Se suponía que Naruto-kun y yo estaríamos solos aquí! ¡No hay ninguna reunión de amigos! ¡Naruto-kun y yo estaríamos solos! ¡SOLOS!- gritó una muy enfurecida Hinata.

-A… con que solos…- rió pícaramente Ino.- …¿acaso amas a Naruto?...- dijo Ino con una sonrisa en la cara esperando a que Hinata no respondiera, pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba furiosa y no se controló.

-¡SI! ¡A DECIR VERDAD LO AMO! ¡AMO A NARUTO-KUN COMO NUNCA PENSÉ AMAR A ALGUIEN! - se relajó… necesitaba decirlo, todos se quedaron absortos observándola ante tal confesión.

-Que tu me… ¿Hinata me amas?..- dijo Naruto ingresando al Ichiraku, su expresión era una seria, Hinata volteó nerviosa, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, estaba completamente nerviosa.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- dijo mirándolo sonrojada. Esos ojos azules la miraban a ella, la mirada perlada con los ojos azules se cruzaron, en ese momento… Hinata no sabía que decir… esto no estaba en sus planes…

Continuará…

* * *

**Kyah! Al fin terminé el capi, perdonen por la demora, no quería, pero me quedé sin ideas, buenos, al menos este capítulo tuvo 8 páginas… no son muchas pero..,. gomen, gomen, he estado ocupada. Bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta que la confesión de Hinata no fue como se esperaba, a decir verdad todo fue por una confusión de los demás, jeje. Espero que les halla gustado, por favor dejen reviews… solo cuesta un poco de tiempo, onegai! Los reviews realmente motivan a las personas! Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me encantaron.**

**Bye! Nos leemos.**


End file.
